Stormwind Army Field Manual/General Orders
The General Orders chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual covers the expected duties of soldiers and auxiliaries of the crown. All soldiers of the Royal Army are expected to follow and uphold these guidelines. We of the Stormwind Army are proud of our service. Though it is hard, and dangerous, and demanding, we rise above these things and commit ourselves to the defense of those who cannot defend themselves, fighting the enemies of the kingdom. For a soldier, there are duties that are expected without specific orders being issued. Besides ensuring that you are fit and properly in uniform when you arrive to carry out those duties, the following are standing general orders for the Royal Army. All violations of the King's Law and the conduct standards of the Royal Army should be reported up the chain of command. Oath of Service This Oath of Service is taken by all recruits of the Stormwind Army, kneeling and swearing to it in the presence of a recruiter: "Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to His Majesty, King Anduin Wrynn, and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great kingdom. Under guidance of the Virtues Three, I swear to defend the kingdom's bloodline, holdings, laws and subjects with my life. I shall uphold this oath until death takes me or I am released from service. May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty. Long live the King. Long live the Kingdom.” The Counter Oath is one issued by the recruiter, promising what the Royal Army will offer in return for the recruit's service. "I accept your oath. I vow to always have a place for you amongst our soldiers, to reward honest work, and to ask of you no service that would bring you dishonor. We shall provide you with arms and lodgings fit for your new station. Rise a defender of the realm beneath the banner of the House of Wrynn." General Orders Derived from the oath of service, the General Orders of the Royal Army are the expectations that every soldier in service to the crown is expected to adhere to and enforce while they are on duty. # To maintain and defend the subjects and property of the crown. # To bear the colors of the realm with honor, vigilance, and pride. # To uphold the orders of my superiors and to report all violations of them. # To repeat distant orders to ensure their validity. # To remain at my post until I am relieved from duty. # To receive, obey, and pass on any orders to he who relieves me from my duty. # To speak only in service to the crown. # To raise alarm in the event of injury, fire, or disorder. # To seek clarification from superiors in cases not covered by orders. # To salute all officers, bow before lords, and to kneel before the crown. # To challenge any intruder and forbid the passage of those without proper authority. Equipment and Uniformity The Stormwind Army prides itself on the Equipment and Uniformity of its soldiers. Each new recruit of the Royal Army is issued a base set of equipment which includes their combat uniform, dress uniform, weaponry, ammunition, and field kit. Each component of a soldier's equipment should be well maintained, kept in clean condition, and restocked if applicable. Equipment maintenance services are provided both at home and while on deployment. When on duty, you are expected to bear the arms and armor issued to you according to your role in the army. You may only modify them with direct permission from a superior ranking officer. Weapon Maintenance The Royal Army employs a wide range of arms and weaponry, and issues each soldier a set of arms that best fit their skills and combat capabilities. Your issued weapon is the tool of your trade; without it, you are unable to strike an effective blow against the enemy. You must carry out regular weapon maintenance to ensure that it is in good condition and works correctly, according to the standards of your division. Make sure to remove all foreign objects or particles from the weapon, including blood and dirt. Keep cutting edges sharp, bowstrings taut, staves properly attuned to the environment, and guns cleaned. Note any damage, defects, or wear; and if you believe your weapon may be not be in proper condition for combat, speak with a weaponsmith about repairing or replacing it. The Arms and Weaponry Chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual details what weapons are available to soldiers of the Royal Army. The Ammunition and Reagents Chapter also overviews what munitions and magical reagents that soldiers may acquire to supplement their combat abilities. Armor Maintenance Soldiers of the Royal Army are equipped with armor and uniforms that both mark them as servants of the crown and provide functional support to their combat rolls. It is expected that the issued dress uniform and combat uniform be repaired and maintained to acceptable standards of appearance and functionality. Keep your uniform crisp and proper, with the metal components polished to a reflective sheen. There should be no holes or visibly worn places on cloth or leather components. When indoors, soldiers should remove their headgear unless they are on guard duty. Those wearing hoods should pull them back, while those wearing hats or helmets should hold them in the crook of their left arm. Soldiers in uniform should don their headgear whenever going outdoors, unless specifically ordered to remove it. When in casual, non-combat situations, you may wear alternative headgear that is simple and non-distracting. This headgear must be approved by a superior ranking officer, and you must remove it when ordered to do so by staff or command personnel. Under no circumstances, though, are you permitted to wear this alternative headgear while in formation. Exceptions may be made to this rule during times of war or battle where uniform components may be lost on the field or in scarce supply. The degree to which uniformity is enforced depends on the judgement of a unit's commanding officer. Officers of the royal army are held to a higher standard of public conduct and appearance both on and off-duty. Officers should wear finely pressed clothing and maintain clean appearances as often as possible. They should refrain from using curses and should encourage polite, respectful behavior by subordinate soldiers. Soldiers are responsible for seeking out the appropriate armorer for repairs should their issued armor be damaged in the field of battle or otherwise. * Plate and Mail wearers must seek out a blacksmith, specifically an armorer. * Leather armor wearers must seek out a leatherworker. * Cloth uniform wearers must seek out a tailor. In the case that magically imbued equipment is damaged, an enchanter should be sought out to determine if the equipment in question can be repaired or if it should be outright replaced. The Uniforms and Armor Chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual lists all combat uniforms available for Stormwind soldiers to wear into battle. Field Kit Each soldier is responsible for his or her Field Kit. If a soldier lacks any of these items, they must speak with a quartermaster to be supplied. The following is a list of standard-issue equipment provided to every soldier in the Stormwind Army upon deployment. Leather Satchel A sturdy leather rucksack for carrying all of your deployment kit. It has several pockets and loops for carrying tools and loose items. Sword Belt A leather belt with loops that can hold scabbards, pouches, and tools. Coin Pouch A small leather purse for acquired currency. Rank Insignia & Honors Any rank insignia, ribbons, or pins earned by the soldier. Stormwind Army Field Manual A guide to all drill, protocol, and procedures of the Royal Army. Quill, Ink, & Parchment Common implements for report and letter writing. Prayer Book A book of prayers common to the Church of the Holy Light. Rosary Beads A string of beads that are carried as a symbol of faith. Animal Fat Soap A hunk of soap made from animal fat rendered with lye. It’s on a rope. Fine Comb A grooming tool useful for keeping one’s hair tidy. Or removing lice. Hand Mirror A silvered glass for self reflection. It is bad luck to break it. Steel Needle and Woolen Thread Tools for stitching torn clothing. Or wounds. Woolen Gauze A roll of woolen gauze for bandaging wounds. Steel Scissors Sharpened steel scissors for cutting woolen gauze. Steel Tweezers Fine steel tweezers for plucking debris out of wounds. Wooden Splints Two long wooden planks for splinting a fractured limb. Flint Striker A chunk of flint that may be struck to generate sparks for a fire. Small Hatchet A small, steel axe for felling trees or breaking ground. Small Spade A small, steel shovel for digging pits or trenches. Compass A wondrous invention that almost always points to the North. Local and Continental Map Mostly accurate maps and drawings of landmarks and roads for navigation. Pewter Bowl, Cup, Spoon & Knife Pewter dining ware for eating out of or for use as improvised weaponry. Waterskin A watertight leather pouch that holds drinking water. Non-Perishable Rations Three days’ supply of dried foodstuffs that can last a lifetime if uneaten. Hygiene Servants of the crown are expected to maintain good Hygeine whenever possible. They say that cleanliness is next to holiness, and for good reason: Not only do people tend to associate a clean and reputable appearance with virtue and trustworthiness, but keeping yourself clean prevents infections, both in yourself and in others. Bathing in rivers or other sources of “living” (i.e., moving, not stagnant) water when available is the simplest way to keep yourself clean, but even when this is not possible, make sure that you wash up as thoroughly as you can at least once a day, and wash your hands and face before you eat. Do not leave any blood, dirt, or other matter on your skin or clothing. You must also maintain cleanliness of your hair. Hair that extends longer than one's eyebrows and ears should be tied back in a knot or ponytail while on duty, but we encourage short haircuts, as they are far easier to keep clean and neat. If you have a beard or other facial hair, do not neglect it. In your standard-issue kit, you will find the following supplies. If you find you lack any of them, you can get them from a provisioner from the Stormwind Auxiliary. Standard Hygeine Kit * Straight Shaving Razor * Shaving Brush * Comb * Soap * Hand Mirror Physical Fitness As a soldier of the Kingdom of Stormwind, your job is very physical. You put your personal safety on the line, and use your martial strength, to defend the Kingdom and its people. That being the case, it is your responsibility to maintain your best Physical Fitness and well-being. To be physically fit is to be able to meet the challenges of the king's army head-on; even magi and engineers gain benefit from being in excellent condition. All soldiers must be fit to run and exert their bodies in a wide range of actions, be it combat or labor. To that end, the corporals and sergeants of your unit hold regular Physical Training (PT) sessions that you are expected to attend. Good health lends itself not only to excellent performance, but to quick recovery and even improved resistance to diseases and minor ailments. By fulfilling the standards of the Army, you will also reap enormous benefit for yourself. In your own time, we encourage you to push your body's limits through distance running, exertion through weight lifting or labor, and flexibility exercises. Should you fall ill or injured and require medical treatment, do not endanger your life or risk further injury if it is not necessary. Contact a medic as soon as possible for assessment and treatment. Do not refuse treatment; your good health and well-being are not just your own business, but can make the difference between failure and success on the field of battle—the difference between the safety and the destruction of those you are sworn to protect. Faith and Morale Faith and Morale are necessary for any soldier to survive the horrors of war. Not only must a soldier believe in the cause he is fighting for, but he must be prepared to face down those deemed enemies of the realm without hesitation. He must not wither in the face of violence and death. He must steel himself and be prepared to fight the bestial, demonic hordes that stand against all that is good in this world. The Royal Army encourages its troops to practice their faith in the Church of the Holy Light, and provides chaplains that may ease the mental strains of military service. Similarly, as exercise and cleanliness are good for the body, regular maintenance is good for your mind. Exercise it by continuing to learn and refine your knowledge and skills; cleanse it with prayer, faith, and meditation; refresh it with rest and comfort when you are off-duty. Combat Prowess It is your personal responsibility to master the various drill and combat commands that the army uses in order to demonstrate your Combat Prowess. The faster each soldier of the army is able to execute commands, the faster the army as a whole may complete its assigned objectives; and there are often circumstances where a moment’s hesitation may make the difference between victory and defeat. To prepare for battle, men and women of the Royal Army should practice fighting one another in their chosen specialization or combat role. Soldiers that are unable, or unwilling, to learn and practice the necessary drills and commands or partake in combat training will be subject to evaluation and possible discharge from service. Additionally, soldiers should only wield weaponry they are qualified to use while on duty. If you are not confident with the weapon you have been issued, report to a Corporal or Sergeant, or to your division chief, to receive extra training or possibly a new weapon. Ground Control Soldiers must ensure that the area the Royal Army controls is secure and unchallenged. This is accomplished by regular patrols and maintenance of Ground Control of the area. While you patrol, be constantly wary of your surroundings and report any unusual activity, or signs thereof, to your superiors. When outside of the kingdom, the enemy takes on many forms and faces; they can strike anywhere, at any time. Do not let them take you by surprise. Familiarize yourself with the local population and environment. Noticing small discrepancies while on patrol can greatly reduce the possibility of falling under attack. Law Enforcement It is the responsibility of all Royal Army personnel to enforce the laws of Stormwind whilst on duty and bearing the colors of the House of Wrynn. If within the kingdom or any royal colony, any soldier ranking Private or higher may conduct an arrest upon any citizen who breaks the king’s law. However, any arrest made by a soldier of the Royal Army must be reviewed by their superior officers for foul play. Any soldier may study and receive certification as a Constable of Stormwind, granting them reprieve from officer oversight when conducting law enforcement duties. All criminals apprehended within the kingdom’s territories should be transferred to officers of the Stormwind Constabulary as soon as possible. Familiarize yourself with the Law Enforcement Chapter of this manual that deals with law enforcement procedure and process. Reconnaissance Reconnaissance is the official term for military scouting conducted to determine the enemy's location, composition and capabilities. Such actions are conducted primarily by the Reconaissance Corps of the Royal Army, but any soldier may be enlisted to aid in scouting duties. Scouts record the lay of the land and weather conditions through direct observation, drafting maps to provide intelligence for tactical planning. You may be called upon to assist with scouting and patrol missions. For this reason, stay sharp and remember: Without proper reconnaissance and patrols, an army is essentially blind to the events beyond their camp or garrison. Securing Resources Our supply lines frequently run through contested territory, and it is not uncommon for the stockpile of food, medicinal supplies, arms and armor to run low. While the auxiliary maintains a significant stockpile at base camps and outposts, and your field kit contains rations, this is no guarantee that it will last indefinitely. To ensure the survival of the military unit, soldiers and civilians alike are responsible to help maintain the supply cache by Securing Resources. Even when the stockpile is full, you may simply stake out claims to rich sources of raw material for future use while scouting or on patrol. When supplies are tight, you can also help stretch the stockpile by relying on survival techniques as taught in this manual’s Survival in the Field Chapter. Fortification Alliance-held bases and frontline positions are typically heavily fortified to withstand an enemy attack. While sites with natural fortifications like caves, fallen trees, and rivers are often selected, soldiers are often tasked to construct man-made Fortifications to bolster the defensive capabilities of the base. Fortifications can be classified along a variety of lines, the first and most impactful of which is permanent versus temporary. Permanent fortifications include full buildings such as castles and larger forts, and must hold some form of value beyond the battle at hand in order to justify the cost of their construction and maintenance. Temporary fortifications include quickly-constructed palisades, smaller forts and camps, and various battlefield obstacles and entrenchments. The Fortifications Chapter of the field manual contains more detailed information on the various forms of fortifications. You will likely be asked to help with the construction of any combination of these emplacements. Aiding your Countrymen In the Stormwind Army, the king expects that all personnel work as a team to execute the objectives he has set out. Everyone working together smoothly and efficiently is vital to fulfilling this charge. Aid your Countrymen in arms in their labors, strife, and in their times of need, whether by assisting in medical procedures, completing missions, or keeping them company in dark times. Point out—respectfully and with kindness—when their uniforms are out of compliance, help one another by training and studying together, and most of all, accept help when it’s offered. The Army is many people fighting as one. No soldier should have to fight alone. Category:Field Manual Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual